I am a newfairy tail member
by Laxus is awesome
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so i hope that u would enjoy it. I do not own Fairy tail or any characters besides the one i thought of :) 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is my first fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it!

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Long lost friend

3rd person view

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail : Natsu and Grey were fighting Erza was eating hers strawberry cake while Lucy , Cana , Wendy , Carla and Levy were talking about something and Mira and Lisanna were cleaning the guild while laughing at Natsu and Gray . Suddenly the guild doors opened and a young women probably 23 or younger her hair was covering one of her eyes, entered. She had black hair brown eyes and she had 3 swords. Erza noticed that she was going to Makarov`s office. The redhead stopped the girl and asked her who is she and what she wanted the girl answered that she wanted to rejoin the guild so she can be her best friends . Erza leaded her to the master`s office and as they entered erza shut the door behind her and asked if master knew this girl. The girl said that her name was Angelica and she was Laxus`s best friend 19 years ago until she had to leave . Erza was really surprised to hear that because Laxus kind of a jerk. Makarov from calm became very serious and said :"Do you bring it.". The got a little bag and handed it to Makarov. His eyes filled up with tears of happiness as he hugged her tightly . He said that she officially is a member of Fairy tail once again and told Erza to bring Mira . As Erza left the room Angelica asked Makarov is Laxus here and how are Cana and Levy doing. He answered that they were strong and happy even without you . She smiled happily as Mira entered the room holding a press and asked the girl where she wanted her guild mark and Angelica said that she already had one on her left hand and she showed it but it was black and some lines were sticking out of it. Mira looked amazed as Angelica`s mark became light green and the black lines disappeared as the girl was crying as a kid but she quickly stopped as she left the room with Makarov and Mira as Master yelled :"Listen here brats we have a new member of our family ANGELICA DREYER ".

Angelica`s view

I was so happy as I looked around to see Levy and Cana running towards me. I hugged them tightly and started crying because of my emotions. They let(past simple I don't know how this word goes 😊) go of me and I started to ask them questions about their personal life like Do u have a boyfriend as stuff as such. But I got interrupted by team Natsu asking me question like Are u strong? Do u have a blood connection with Master? and what magic do I use. I answered simply with yes no and teleportation and sword magic. I asked them if Laxus was here because I really wanted to hug him and kiss him and they told me that he was on the second floor. I nodded and started running towards the stairs but got tacked by Natsu and saying that it was only for S class mages but I teleported out of their grasp saying that was a S+ mage. They looked me in disbelieve and both of them said "FIGHT ME". I glared at with annoyance and said fine. As they were saying their spells I teleported behind them and knocked them out with a precised hits on their neck and they both passed out on front of me I started running toward the second floor. I stared running on the stairs as I saw familiar spicy blond hair. I teleported to it and hugged Laxus tightly. He was as confused as their team who stared yelling and trying to him be failing because Spark. I started crying as I said "I am Angelica" in between my sobs. He stared crying as I let go on him and this time he hugged me and kissed me om my forеhead saying "Welcome home Nee-san(little sister) ". He let go of me and introduced his theme which was still in shock from the thing that happened a minute ago. The green haired one was called Freed, the girl was called Evergreen and the guy with the mask was called Bixlow. I introduced myself to them smiling and told Laxus to go and eat with Cana and Levy. He said okay. As we were leaving the guild a little girl called Wendy asked us if she could go with us. We all agreed. We sat down and ordered our food. I asked Wendy to tell something about herself. And she told that she was raised up by a dragon called Grandine and Levy and Cana said that Natsu was raised by a dragon too . I was very surprised but I thought myself whatever she was very sweet. I asked Levy if she had a boyfriend and Cana and Laxus said that she had one. Levy became really red as I asked what was he like with an evil smile . Levy told me that his name was Gajeel and he was a dragon slayer like Wendy and Natsu. She told me that he had a spicy shell but a gold hearth that make Laxus and Cana laugh. With the corner of my eye I saw Team Natsu sitting behind us no noticing us. I told Cana Levy Laxus and Wendy to sit by them because we were finished anyway . The agreed. I asked team Natsu if we could sit with them and Erza said that she was okay with that. We sat down with them I apologized to Natsu and Gray but they said that is was okay and that I was strong. I asked them if they wanted to go on a mission with us and they agreed. Me Laxus and Erza picked a S class mission and we headed out to the temple whom we needed to steal a hourglass. I got to know the celestial mage Lucy, the dragon slayer Natsu, Ice-make wizard Gray and Erza the Titania. When we found the hourglass Laxus reached for it but I sensed something and I teleported in front of him but a green lighting hit Levy ,Lucy, Cana and Laxus besides me anyway. After a moment a sensed that my magic power was lowering and I passed out when I woke up I saw that me and my best friends(Levy, Cana and Laxus ) were carried because we were turned into kids. Me and Laxus were carried by Erza, Cana and Levy were carried by Gray and Lucy was carried by Natsu. At first I panicked and asked Erza what happened. She answered me that were hit by a spell that turns its target into little kid for 2 months. I asked where were we going to stay and she told me that she was going to take care of me Laxus, Gray was going to look after Levy and Cana or Leave them at the guild and Natsu was going to take care of Lucy. I asked Erza if the others memories were lost or no. She told that she didn't know yet, because I was the first one to wake up. We reached the guild but we didn't entered because Erza wanted to show us her new apartment. We arrived and as Erza entered Laxus woke up cursing like crazy but he sensed Erza`s deadly aura and he stopped and apologized. She welcomed us and put us on her bed. I said that her apartment was really cute and hit him and to compliment her home and he understood me complimented her home too. She blushed while kissing both of our foreheads . Laxus`s face was more red that Erza`s hair. But we ignored it. She asked if we were hungry and we nodded in agreement. She requiped into hers cooking armor and went into the kitchen leaving me with Spark.

SOON THERE WILL BE CHAPTER 2

MUCH LOVE3


	2. Chapter 2

Levy`s POV

I woke up while being held by Gray. At first I panicked, because I was a 4 year old but he saw me and tried to calm me down with success. I asked him what happened and his answered me with a smile and said that the hourglass from the temple did. I saw Cana sleeping in Gray`s hands and asked him where we are going to stay. He said that he would leave us in the guild or he would take care of us until we came back to normal after 2 mouths. I blushed and Cana woke up and started to yell in panic but Gray quickly calmed her down. Before Cana could say another word we entered the guild and we were getting all the possible attention when master hit some of the other members and everyone was silent. He started to yell at Gray, but me and Cana defended him and master started to yell at me, Cana and Laxus even he wasn't there and then asked who was rejuvenated. Gray answered that Laxus, Angelica and Lucy were rejuvenated as well. He asked who was going to take care of us. Everybody stood silent as Gray tried to hand us over to Mira but miserable failing and as he blushed Juvia said that she could help Gray . He nodded and handed us to Juvia. She whispered to us saying that she was the only girl for Gray. Me and Cana smiled while leaving the guild in Juvia`s hands.

Lucy`s POV

I woke up in my bed seeing Natsu smiling at me cutely. I yelled and tried to kick him but I realized that I was a 4 year old kid. I panicked at first but Natsu hugged me and explained everything. I asked what was he doing in my house and he said that he was going to look after for the 2 mouths or until I was back to normal. I asked what happened to the others and he said that Cana, Levy, Laxus and Angelica. I was going to say that I was hungry Natsu heard a knock on the door and went to check it out leaving me in the room alone. I suddenly felt lonely when he left but I saw him coming with Gray and Juvia holding Levy and Cana. Juvia put them on the bed next to me smiling . When Gray, Juvia and Natsu left the room we were making plans what to do with our new bodies. After 10 minutes Gray and Natsu picked us up said that we were going to guild

Back in Erza`s house

Angelica`s POV

While we were waiting for Erza to finish her food I asked Laxus what were we going to do for these 2 mouths. He said that he didn't know looking really sad probably for being so helpless and vurnable when alone. I said that we would be okay if Erza is with us while hugging him. Erza came in the room with some mashed carrots in the separate bows. Erza looked and asked me if she could spoon feed me. I agreed because she looked so happy and I just couldn't say no. When we were finished she said that she will left us in the guild for some time while she was going to be out for food and clothes. I wouldn't mind as well as Laxus . She picked us up and didn't care that we could walk alone. Laxus was trashing in her arms but with one gaze he stopped.

At the guild

She left us near the bar kissing our foreheads before leaving. Everyone who tried to approach us were stopped by the Laxus`s team which couldn't get over how cute was little Laxus. After some cups of apple juice later I asked Evergreen to carry me to the toilet and she picked me up with a smile and put me down in front of the bathroom`s door. I entered, finished my business and got out where Evergreen was waiting for me. She picked me up and sat me down next to Laxus. After that I asked how Spark and his team got together. Freed put me on his lap and started telling how he met Laxus:

-I am the child of a famous rune wizards but one day my parents got into trouble and they couldn't protect me and fight at their full power and my parents died because of me. Then I fainted and woke up in the guild. Then I met Laxus and we became a team.

I asked him how old was he when that happened. He said that he was 10. When I was going to ask Ever, but then the guild doors opened and I saw Gray, Natsu and Juvia carrying Levy, Lucy and Cana. They put the kids next to me and Spark. I asked how are the new bodies and how are they doing. They said that they were doing fine, but it could have better. I said that Erza was nicer that I thought and she was going to look after us. Laxus joined the conversation and teased Levy why his boyfriend isn't looking after her. I laughed with Cana and Lucy while Levy was yelling at Laxus with red cheeks. The guild doors opened again and we saw Erza holding a lot of backs full of clothes and food. She said lets go as I jumped off my chair just to be picked put by Erza. Laxus didn't get picked up this. I blushed a little as I waved at the guild. I heard some teases but we didn't really care.

At Erza's House

Laxus's POV

I was really ashamed because Erza was holding my hand the whole time until we got to her house, but I felt protected as well. When we entered and she went to the kitchen I if she likes being a brat and she answered with a smile and said that it depends and she is a lazy person and almost no one makes a 4 year old to do anything and that way she could spent more time with me that made ma blush. She said that she wanted to be my girlfriend when we got back to normal which made me happy and really diminished because I saw Erza peeking behind the door. She entered the room and then both of us blushed as she picked us up and put us on her lap asking how the 2 of us met. I said okay as I started telling the story of how the 2 of us met. I said that I was 5 and Angelica was 4 when we first met :

"I was having fun in the guild while Master was doing some stuff in his office and Dad was on a job when a person from the council asked me where Gramps was. I said that he was in his office. I knocked on the door and we entered the room. Grandpa ordered me to leave and get him some booze and so I did, but by the time I came back the council member was gone and master looked mad. I gave him the booze, he thanked me and send me to play at the guild. Later that night Gramps and Dad took to someone`s house. We entered and the owners said that it is time, but before they could say another word Master hugged me covering my eyes and I heard a scream and dad casting a spell. Then I saw 2 bodies and a girl running down the stairs. She was younger than me and it was looking at the 2 bodies crying. Dad left while gramps was patting my shoulder looking at the girl. Then he called out the girl holding 3 swords looking similar but there was a 1 with white crystal with black and one with white and black who the girl`s parents owned. The girl went to gramps sobbing and he gave her the swords they were probably heavy because heavy because the girl was bearly holding in her little hands. She looked at me and before I could blink she was hugging me tightly while crying. I hugged her saying that all be okay and before I know she was sleeping and hit in the neck by gramps which made me fell asleep. When I woke up she was sleeping on top of me cutely. I pushed her up just to see dad leaving with his luggage. I was sad but then gramps came to make me feel better. I asked him who is this girl and why she was sleeping in my bed and said that she will be something like a sister to me because she didn't had anyone else. I heard little steps coming behind and I saw her crying on my shoulder asking if I wanted to be her older brother. I smiled and said what I will softly. She let me out of her grasp and said thank you with a big smile."

Chapter 3 will be here soon 3


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 3/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanAngelica`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hugged Laxus crying afterspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe story of us 2 meeting. He wanted to be annoyed but he couldn'tspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanresist my cuteness and he hugged me back when I looked at Erza she was trying to look serious but she couldn't and hugged us sobbing. She said that it was getting late as Laxus yawned. The Titania put Spark carefully on the bed as he fell asleep almost instantly. She came back for me but I asked her for a girls talk. She said that she was okay with it. I started talking but Erza cut me off midsentence and said that after a week she was going on a long quest. I asked where were going to stay with eyes tearing up. She said that she was going to give us to Mira or to the Thunder Legion. I said that it was fine and started to explain that Laxus had really changed and he was more dark, mean and so distanced from almost everyone except his team and I asked her how to reach him. She said that she didn't know and he softens when he was near me. I nodded and blushed while yawning. She putted me on the bed and kissed me on the forehead. I fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanFreed`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me and Ever were going to Erza to pick up the toddlers. When we were in front of her apartment we saw her giant trailer full of stuff. When were going to knock the door opened and we saw Erza standing there pointing at the bed where Laxus and Angelica were sleeping . Ever picked up Angelica and I picked up Laxus. As we were leaving Erza stopped us and told us to take a really good care of them. We nodded. When we arrived we put the kids on Laxus`s huge bed and I went to bed 10 minutes later./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I heard cursing and I was like sh*t Laxus woke up. I entered just to see both of them rubbing their eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked at Angelica and she asked where Erza was and started to panic but I was prepared by having sleeping runes around the bed. Their eyes closed falling asleep. When I woke up I saw Ever doing breakfast Bix reading something about souls and Laxus sitting on his chair on some books but Angelica wasn't there. I asked Laxus where she was and he said she was still sleeping thanks to me, but as he was saying that Angelica entered looking a bit scared and shy. I was a bit confused for a second but when I saw Ever`s gaze I got even more confused. She looked jealous and frustrated, but she hid it behind a soft smile. Angelica greeted us and sat down next to Laxus with a red cheeks. The little girl asked Ever how she met Laxus and I thought they would be fine so I went to my room to get dressed and when I came back I saw Ever holding Angelica and Laxus sleeping, then I saw some span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: black; background: white;"opiate/span span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: black; background: white;"and 2 bottles. She then looked at me calmly saying that we should go to the guild. When we entered we instantly got surrounded by some screaming because Erza wasn't there. Ever told Mira to have a eye on them while we were on mission, she agreed by taking hers Satan soul scaring all the crowd./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanGray`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I woke up by a heavy breathing next to my head just to realize that Juvia was next to me. I got a bit scared but I remembered the reason. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for all four of us. I woke up Juvia so she could get Levy and Cana dressed up. She woke up looking at me confused. But she remembered and went to wake the "kids". After 10 minutes I saw Juvia putting Levy and Cana on their highchairs. They ate their breakfast which was : for them cereal and for us bacon and eggs. I cleaned the dishes with some help and we headedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanout to the style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs we entered I saw Laxus trying to make feel better for something but I didn't really care. I just headed out without saying anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanNatsu`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I woke up just to see Lucy trying to kick me because she is doing it out of habit, but the good thing is that she couldn't because she is too small to do anything. I gave her some clothes that looked good and could fit her. I made her some cereal and I took her to the guild putting her next to Levy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanAngelica`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was a bit sad because Ever hated me and couldn't understand Bix`s emotions, but at least Freed liked me. Laxus`s kind words cheered me up. After about half a hour I master came to us and asked us to go in his office. He said that everyone but 2 could go back to normal but the 2 had to wait 3 mounts. Everybody cheered except me. Then masters mood turn a bit darker and said who would be the lucky victims and I raised my hand saying I would do it. Master eyebrow raised and said that we needed one more and everyone stood silent until Laxus said that he would do it with me. My heart skipped like crazy but every stood silent as I saw a big ball of light coming out of master`s hands. He yelled something and the room filled with light and I saw that Levy Cana and Lucy were back to normal and Laxus was like 9 and I stood the same or became even younger like 2. I was happy for them but they looked worried because I was too little even to walk on my own but Laxus looked proud and picked me up. When Levy, Lucy and Cana left the office everybody especially Natsu because they didn't had to go the hell of having children for a lot of time. When I saw everybody so happy I felt happy and embarrassed as Cana took me from Laxus`s grasp putting me on hers shoulders yelling that me and Laxus had sacrificed time of 3 mounts, but before I knew it I was out of the guild in spark`s grasp while he was apologizing about Evergreen and he explained that she was maybe jealous and she was trying to be the only girl in the team. I was going to say something when something hit me in the neck and I fell asleep. I felt pain and woke up but I was in the middle of an attempt for making me just a bit older. I saw bright light and I was around six, half-naked and paralyzed. I got covered by a blanket from spark and we went to his apartment . After a hour we heard the door and I saw 6 eyes staring into me until Laxus stepped in saying that I had suggested to went back to the guild but he had convinced me to go home instead. Everybody`s eyes softened saying that it is okay and saying that is amazing to be a bit older and not to completely rely on them. But Ever said to me to follow her and so I did. In her bedroom she pulled out some clothes that could fit me and gave them to me with a soft smile. I asked why she was looking so mad at me this morning and she said that she was a bit jealous and mad about how dumb was Laxus. I smiled hugging her saying it is okay and spark really isspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandumb. We laughed and I changed myself into a red little dress. We had dinner telling some funny stories and stupid thing and after that me and Laxus went to sleep because It was getting pretty late./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 4/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am sorry for the lack of uploads lately but I have been really busy with school lately so this chapter is twice the size so enjoy. span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😊😉/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanEvergreen`s POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was only 12 hours left before Angelica would turn 22 and Laxus 23. We were happy and also I would miss looking after her. We all have become close. She actually seemed really happy as well as Laxus. When Angelica was having a bath I talked with Laxus about her joining the team. And he said that she would only want a team with Levy and Cana, but 7 people are a bit too much and that we could ask them. We heard her leaving the bath and then we saw her wearing only a towel searching clothes. She asked me if I had some clean clothes and I told her to open my wardrobe and she entered my room closing the door behind her. Freed and Bix were already in the guild doing some man stuff. I heard the door of room opened and I saw Angelica wearing a small red skirt a black little jacket and black boots. Laxus blushed a little when he saw her but I suggested to go to the guild to see what are they doing. They agreed. I was holding Angelica`s hand because she would get lost very easily and Laxus was walking besides her. When we arrived I almost got hit by a flying chair but Angelica jumped and kicked it away. I thank her, turned Elfman into a statue receiving a smirks from Laxus and Angelica while asking Mira is there going to be a party for them getting theirs original ages. She asked Master and Angelica said there was going to be booze and that made master throw away all the doubts and he agreed. We found Freed drunk and Bix trying to beat Cana at a drinking contest but failing. Freed fell asleep as we were going to ask him what was he doing as well as Bix. Angelica went to the bar with his older "brother" and ordered some tea, but while she wasn't looking Natsu put some chilly sauce for making him look weak in front of everybody but Mira saw him and hit him on the head warning Angelica for this. She threw away the tea thanking Mira./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /span11:30span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhours later/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 5;" /spanAngelica`s cam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There were only 5 minutes before me and Laxus would get reverted to our original ages. Almost everyone was drunk including Wendy and Romeo. There were fight going one but they suddenly stopped when Master shouted to everybody to be quiet and Cana, Levy the thunder legion, master, Mira and Lucy were around us when the clock hit 12 o`clock and we turned back to our true ages. I started to scream and hug and kiss Spark as he started to shoot lighting toward Natsu or Gray. Everybody around us hugged us drinking some booze afterwards. After an hour we suggested the thunder legion to go at the apartment and agreed but couldn't walk so I teleported them there because I already had a mark there. We putted them to sleep and I asked Spark where was I span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangoing to sleep as he took me on his bed kissed me on the cheek, told me to get into mine pajama while he was getting dressed in the other room I got ready and called him to get her. He entered grabbed me and putted me under the blanked kissing my forehead. I dragged him under the blanked hugging him until I fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next morning I woke up still cuddling with Spark I went to Ever who was standing in the kitchen half asleep. I asked her if could borrow some clothes and she said ok. I found some blue jeans who she said that were Freed's but they were too small and a black and yellow T-shirt which was too small for Laxus and she gave it to me. I suggested to go shopping after lunch and she agreed when I heard Freed's door to open and I saw him walking out of the room half naked and he looked hungry and thirsty so I offer him some water which he happily drank. I went to Spark's room without knocking and I saw him naked putting on some jeans. We both blushed and I left the room in a second. I calmed down and then he left the room like nothing happened . I asked him and his team to go on a mission after breakfast and they agreed. I teleported them in the guild after a big breakfast of pancakes and me and Spark chose a job to help someone. We finished the job on a hour because I teleported them there and it was easy. It was to scare away a really big bear. We got 250000 jewels each for that and me Ever went shopping. I used 150000 jewels for clothes, but it was so worth it. After that I teleported us to the apartment to leave my clothes there but I heard someone there I went to check out but there was nobody except us. I teleportedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanus to Freed who was in the guild talking to Mira about something. I went up to Laxus who was talking about something with Levy, Cana and Bix and asked them what's up. Then I asked Cana, Levy and Laxus to go on a mission like the old times but Levy`s boyfriend put her over his shoulder and left without saying a word. Then Cana fell asleep because she was drunk(what a surprise) and Spark told me he was tired, but he would surely come with me. And then just before we were about to leave Erza asked us if we were down going with team Natsu. We agreed and took off. Me Erza and Spark were talking about the week she was looking after us and how all 3 of us were having a lot of fun while behind us Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was complaining about her rent and how loud Natsu and Gray were but we didn't cared too much. Me, Erza and Spark finished the job before Lucy could summon a spirit .We gave Lucy just enough money for her rent and split span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe rest between the 3 of us./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /span6 months after we have been back to normal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 4;" /spanStill the same POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was getting pretty close with everyone and really enjoyed spending time with the guild, but the thunder legion and me were running out of money so we decided to go on a mission with Laxus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The mission was about to stop a dark mage using time magic. When we arrived in the city we were attacked by him but he missed us. Spark then hit with a raging bolt and he dropped to the ground but when we were going to capture him he threw a magic that was going to hit Ever Freed and Bix so I decided to take it turning me into a 1 and a half year old. I was wearing a wet diaper, hardly speaking and ready to cry but Laxus calmed me down while Freed was binding the dark mage. I was so mad but Ever looked worried as well as Spark. Sudden when I looked in Freed`s eyes I felt tired and I fell asleep in Spark`s hands. When I woke up I was being held by Mira while asking where I span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span. Mira said that we were in her house because my team was looking for a cure. I couldn't talk properly so I pronounce some words like Mira Miwwa and mostly names I would pronounce weird. I felt hungry and asked Mira for food and span style="mso-ansi-language: BG;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanShe putted a bottle of milk in my mouth. I started drinking it and after 2 minutes I felt that I needed to pee but Mira told that I was wearing a diaper and she knew that I couldn't hold it in my state so she told me that she would change me . I peed. She then changed me while I was blushing a lot because I wasn't too close with her and she told me that the next day I was going to be watched over by Erza. I was happy but didn't show it to Mira so I didn't hurt her feelings. Mira told me that it was morning and she needed to go to work for the guild so Lissana was going to look after me until Erza comes. Before we were going to leave Mira putted a pacifier on my mouth making me fell asleep almost instantly. Whenspan lang="BG" style="mso-ansi-language: BG;" и /spanwoke up I was being held up by certain redhead and I saw Levy walking besides her. I was surprisingly dry and when I moved a little my pacifier fell and I said "Hi Erwa and Lewy." Levy stroked my hair saying hi and Erza hugged me tightly. After 5 minutes we arrived in Erza's apartment. I asked if there were any news of Spark but there were none. I warned them that I couldn't control my emotions and I couldn't control going to when I span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe bathroom. But thenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmy stomach started to hurt and my eyes started to fill up with tears. Erza and Levy panicked and they asked me what`s wrong and I said that I need to go to the bathroom but they told me thatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe dark wizard had said that I needed to use diapers and being fed by someone else`s hand. I apologized and told them that I didn't know that and Erza then rubbed my stomach and I filled the diaper and started crying and blushing while Erza was changing mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span. I apologized again but she said that it was okay, but asked how could I ever repay her and she simply said that shespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanjust wanted to be friends with me. Then she showed my back on the mirror and there were 2 rules. They were no doing anything I couldn't do in this state and span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbreaking the first rule they were like tattooed on my backspan lang="BG" style="mso-ansi-language: BG;"./span I was pretty surprised but Levy said that it would disappearspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanafter I return to my original age. I asked Erza if she was going to look after me alone or with someone and she said that Levy and Cana would help her. Then my stomach made a sound and I blushed with tearing eyes but Erza put a bottle of milk that calmed me down and made me fell asleep in her hands. I woke up in Erza`s bed. It was around 10 in the morning, my diaper was wet I was hungry and I was a bit lonely and my body decided to cry and scream. Levy entered the room with some baby food, a diaper and clothes. I asked where Erza was and she said that she would be back in 30 minutes. She picked me up changing my diaper and putting new clothes on me. Levy then putted me on a highchair in the kitchen and started spoon feeding me with baby food. When I asked her to go to the guild the front door opened and I saw Erza holding backs with food. I asked her if we could go the guild and she agreed. The read head picked me up and started carrying me towards the guild. When we entered we got surrounded by a lot of guild members teasing and being mean tospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanme and Erza but again the crowd made me scream and cry and everybody backed off because of Erza. She cleaned up my tears saying that they don't need to know that I can understand them and to act like a normal kid. She put on the table where team Natsu were sitting. There made me say their names(Natwu, Gruei, Luwi ) and say some hard sentences, then I made myself look tired and I pretended to want mama(Erza) and they handed me over to her with me pretending to be asleep. Erza then invited Lucy to her apartment. When we arrived Erza told her that I have my memories. Erza then knocked out Lucy and dragged her in her home. After 10 mins she woke up wondering what was going on. Lucy then asked Erza and she answered that nobody else would have to know that I still had my memories. I blushed because it was awkward but Lucy felt it too. Then Erza left the apartment and we were alone in there. Then I felt my magic power increasing and before I know it I was back to normal . Lucy stood there in shock, but I felt her warm smile. She then asked me if I really loved Laxus which made me blush but I simply answered that he was my older brother and I loved him like so. Then I teleported to Erza to warner her that I was fine now before I span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanteleported to Laxus hugging him. He and his team were surprised but also felt relief. Then I teleported them to the guild. After that I teleported to Lucy to bring her to the guild. After that I grabbed and teleported Spark to talk. I told him that I heard Ever and him talking about me joining the team but he stopped me and said that me him Levy and Cana would be reforming our old team. I teleported to the guild took Levy and Cana and teleported back to brother. I was really excited. Then Levy and Cana asked what was the big deal and I said that our old team is back. They cheered as I brought them back to the guild then they told me to leave them for a minute. Then I went to see what is team Natsu up to, but as I approached I got attacked by Natsu. With a backflip I dogged his attack and I looked at him cold. Soon after Gray warned me but I kindly asked him to not interfere, but he stayed next to Natsu threateninglyspan lang="BG" style="mso-ansi-language: BG;". /spanI rolled my eyes when Natsu yelled that I was scared and that made my blood boil. Then I said that I was going to let them unscratched but that comment made me real mad so I told them to prepare themselves. Then I suggested to outside. They agreed. I leaded them to the near forest. Cana came yelling to stop because it isn't worth it. I agreed but they kept calling me a coward. They I apologized to Cana and told Natsu and Gray that was on. Then I putted my hood on and drew out my swords. They got pushed back from the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen I started to walk toward them. Natsu used his roar and Gray use his ice bazooka , but I dogged it and span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI teleported behind Gray but then I realized that the target was Cana so I sliced Gray`s back and I teleported in front of Cana taking the blow. I went on my knees but I want going to give up so I started to teleport really fast around the place when Natsu used his roar again but I teleported behind him teleporting him in front of his own roar but before the blow came I teleported away. Natsu used all of his magic power to make this roar and he passed out. And that left one on one with Gray. He made some swords out of ice. Then I smiled challenging him to a sword fight with no magic. Then we charged and started to hit the enemy`s weapon with a huge force but I felt a little crack and the next blow his sword took was the final and I knocked him out . I teleported Gray and Natsu and Cana to the guild then I span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfelt a hit on the neck knocking me out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
